


Crazy

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerosmith, M/M, risky oral, s01 e15 just after, smelly Sam, sucker Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy puts on a small show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

"Ugh I can smell myself." Sam made a face as he looked himself over.

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything" Dean grimaced apologetically. 

"Seriously, you've got your head hanging out the window at 50 mph like a golden retriever." Sam huffed

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I was being sensitive, you usually love that crap." He ignored bitch face number 5 and continued. "You know considering the house the Benders lived in could use an atomic bleach bomb, just makes you wonder how often they hosed down the cages." 

Sam was starting to look a little green. "How long before the next town?"

Dean sucked air in between his teeth. "At least like another four hours. I wanna stay on back roads to avoid any heat. You heard the officer Sammy, we need to lay low and stay outta dodge."

Sam groaned and slid down in his seat looking miserable. Dean couldn't stand to see his baby brother that way and he really had had enough of that smell. He pulled over and grabbed the map."Ok there's a lake in like 10 miles, it seems to be in the woods so I'll take you as far as Baby will let me and you can shower there." Sam gave him a look of gratitude and Dean winked at him. "You can make it up to me later."

"Shut up" Sam grumbled but Dean caught a small smile.  
\-------------------------------------------

15 minutes later Dean found a small dirt road that appeared to lead to the lake. He turned off and was pleased to see that it wasn't as bad as he feared. It only took another 10 minutes before they saw the glassy surface of the water. There were a few tall trees and one of them had a rope for swinging so Dean figured it was safe enough to swing into then Sam would be safe cleaning up there. He parked 20 feet from the waters edge and his brother all but flew out of the car leaving a trail of clothes behind him. 

"Dude, you even look to see if there was anyone around before you went all thunder down under?"

"I checked! There's no one. And I'll show you thunder down under." Dean laughed with surprise and changed the subject. 

"I'll get you shampoo and some fresh clothes." Dean rummaged around in Sam's duffel and found what he was looking for. He also found a pilfered hotel towel and threw that and the clothes on the hood of the Impala before making his way to Sam with the shampoo. "You'll have to use this as body wash too." He turned and headed back to the car.

"Hey, you're not coming in?"

"I don't smell like the bad end of a donkey, besides I wanna watch so rinse and repeat nice and slow for me." Dean gave Sam his best leer as he slid onto the hood of the impala and laid back against the windshield with his hands behind his head. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to wash up as Classic rock floated out of the open windows. 

He finally felt clean enough and dunked himself entirely enjoying the cool water. " Hey, can you get me the towel?" 

"It's here come get it." 

"Dean c'mon don't be an ass I'm naked and it's getting a little cold."

"Why so shy now Sammy, no ones around, you checked remember?" Deans grin split his face in half. Not only was he able to use Sam's own words against him but the thought of Sam walking out was getting him a little hard. 

"Dean, seriously? C'mon just bring me the towel." 

"Nope I want the Full Monty. Let's see it baby boy. Huh perfect song too." Sam could hear Steven Tyler crooning about making up more than making love. 

"Ok enough with the male stripper references and I am not Liv Tyler, give me the towel asshole."

"Naw princess, you're way hotter." Dean winked at him and gave him the smile Sam used to watch him shoot at girls just before their panties disintegrated. And it worked. He could feel himself getting hard under water and the sensation was something he wanted to explore..... Later. Right now he had a show to put on. 

Sam walked forward until just the tip of his hard on was piercing the smooth surface he ran his hands over his chest slowly then let them begin their descent. He placed one hand flat on the muscles of his stomach and slipped the other into the water and wrapped it around himself. He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the wide eyed look on Deans face when he realized what Sam was doing. He walked further out of the water shivering a little at the cool air hitting his thighs. He threw his head back and pushed his hips out letting a moan escape his lips that was loud enough for Dean to hear. He let the hand he had on his stomach go lower until he cupped his balls and started massaging them. 

When Sam lifted his head and allowed himself to look at Dean he saw his brother watching him intently and rubbing the bulge in his jeans. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and Sam wanted nothing more than to lick that bottom lip until is was slick and swollen.He walked forward again but this time only stopping when he had reached Dean. He grabbed Dean by the ankles and pulled him forward until Sam could lean forward and rescue that trapped bottom lip. 

As his tongue explored Deans eagerly his hands worked the button on Deans jeans tugging them down and out of the way. Sam was pleased to see that Dean hadn't bothered with his regular boxer briefs. He pulled back out of the kiss and laughed when his brother leaned forward and had to place a hand on his chest to keep him still "No underwear?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to do laundry! You complainin'?" Dean gave Sam a sly smile that he just couldn't resist.

"Not one bit sweetheart." Before Dean could complain about the pet name Sam claimed his mouth again and wrapped his hand around Deans now out in the open cock. He ran his thumb across the slit collecting the drop precome and brought it to his mouth making Dean moan and giving Sam encouragement. He dipped his head and swallowed Dean all the way down, gagging a little before he was comfortable enough to begin a quick pace. They were out in the open after all. He hallowed his cheeks as he pulled off of Dean's thick cock then ran his parted lips up and down the underside making Dean groan. Sam finally took Dean in to the hilt again and let his throat work around the tip, that proved to be more than Dean could take because Sam felt him shake then felt warmth shoot down his throat. He sucked until the last of it was coaxed out then pulled off and kissed the head teasingly. 

Dean was splayed out on the hood of Baby as Sam dried off and got dressed. "I swear Sammy every time you do that I feel like it's the first time." 

"That good or that bad?" Sam narrowed his eyes but couldn't hide the turned up corners of his mouth. 

"Sam I can't move right now, that fucking good." Sam laughed heartily and that made Dean shiver. "Hey, so do you wanna top sometime?" 

Sam choked mid laugh. "What? Yeah of course! I just wasn't sure you were into that." 

"Well I've never done it but I want to with you." Dean was looking everywhere but at Sam. 

"Who's being shy now? I'd only bottomed once before when you and I ... you know. Yeah I want to. But let me make it good for you ok?"

"Aww Sammy you gonna light scented candles and play soft music?." Leave it to Dean to make a joke.

"Yeah I'm gonna serenade you and everything. Shuddup and get in the car." Sam grumbled as he gathered his dirty clothes and threw them into the trunk.


End file.
